It is common today for recreational vehicles, and in particular golf cars, to have windshield assemblies in which at least a part of the windshield can be selectively moved between a closed position and an open position. As such, occupants can choose to have the windshield assembly completely closed, such as when it is needed to protect against adverse weather, wind and sun or move the windshield assembly to the open position whenever desirable, such as when the occupants want to feel the wind breeze freely through the golf car as the golf car moves.
The present invention provides a new windshield assembly that can be used on recreational vehicles such as golf cars having advantages and benefits over the prior art.